He Does!
by Read-Them-On
Summary: Ash is confused about his feelings towards a certain redhead. Misty's not sure if her crush likes her back or not. Now, put in a bunch of matchmaking friends! PokeContestIkarishippings! Oneshot!


**A Pokeshipping story!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash- 14 years.**

 **Misty- 14 1/2 years.**

 **May-13 years.**

 **Drew- 13 years.**

 **Dawn- 12 years.**

 **Paul- 13 years.**

 **Brock- 21 years.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, May," Misty sighed, plopping down on her bed, "He doesn't!"

Her sisters were on another tour, so she had decided to take a day off from the gym and had been sitting in her room since the morning. Then sometime in the afternoon, May had arrived at her house.

Being the best friends they were, Misty and May started talking about 'life'.

The topic, somewhere in between, had changed to _boys_. More specifically a boy by the name Ash Ketchum, who was currently on a journey through Sinnoh.

"He does!" May yelled indignantly, ignoring the glare, "It was just like it was with me and Drew!"

May and Drew had gotten together on last year's New Year's Eve. It had taken a May a week to realize that Drew loved her; a week after he had kissed her under the mistletoe. Now, they were inseparable. Though Drew was staying at one of his cousin's house.

"No, May, it's not!" Misty exclaimed, propping on the bed with an elbow, "You don't see Ash and giving me thorn less, _red_ roses!"

"Oh, I know he doesn't do that, but that's Drew's move!"

"See, here's the thing," Misty sat up straight and looked May right into the eyes, "He does _not_ like me! How many times do I have to tell this to you, May? We haven't talked in months, he writes rarely, and after he returns from Sinnoh, he'll be off to another goddamned region in three days tops!"

Her own words dug into her heart like a knife.

And the strong, self-confident Misty Waterflower, began to cry.

May shuffled over to her from the desk-seat she was sitting on.

The truth was, now even May wasn't all that sure about that.

* * *

Ash breathed deep the strong smell of sea engulfed him.

"Come on, Ash!" Dawn, one of his travel companions/friends yelled, jogging down to the shoreline in tow with her boyfriend Paul, who did not look pleased in the least for being dragged.

Ash looked around, expecting to see Brock near the water too, but not to his amusement, he was kneeling in front of a blonde, who looked confused.

Not long afterwards, Ash saw Croagunk Poison Jab him in the stomach.

Ash chuckled: old habits do die hard.

They had decided to take a break, and what was better than a beach? Well, that's was Dawn had said.

Ash took in the sight in front of him. The beach wasn't packed with people, but was populated, nonetheless. It had a number of shops for souvenirs and gifts and some small cafés.

It was all very good, but what attracted Ash the most was the sea: the bluish-green sea with waves rippling on the shore and some bigger ones far away, reminding him of…..

Here it was. Again. The sense of loneliness. Sure, he had Dawn and Brock _and_ his buddy Pikachu, who was playing with rest of their Pokémon, but _she_ wasn't here with her mesmerizing viridian eyes; not to mention her short, orange tresses, which he _so_ wanted to run his hands in…..

Ash sighed. He was again and again getting these thoughts about the first female friend he had had: Misty Waterflower. As much as he tried, he couldn't place a finger on it.

He was shaken out of his by a seriously pissed off Dawn.

"What're you thinking about, Ash?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"O-Oh…" Ash murmured, looking a bit taken back, "N-nothing. Let's go."

With that, he stalked off towards the sea.

"I don't think he needs to worry!" Dawn shook her head before following him.

* * *

That night, Ash twisted and turned around as far as the confines of his sleeping bag would allow.

They had decided to camp for the night near a small lake in a clearing.

As much as he tried, he wasn't able to shake the thoughts of her out of his mind.

He sighed as he got silently out of his sleeping bag and made his way out of the tent and towards the lake.

He sat down on the soft grass, his feet dangling in the cold water. A chill ran down his spine; and it had nothing to do with the coolness of the water.

It was the memory _again._

"Why me?!" he glared at his own reflection in the water, as if it would answer him.

"You love her, don't you?"

Ash spun back quickly and rolled his eyes as he saw the purple haired boy standing there.

"Paul, you know that we are friends now and I respect Dawn's and your relationship," Ash muttered, looking at him incredulously, "but don't you think this is going a bit far?"

It was true that Ash and Paul were now friends. They had gotten over their differences when Dawn and Paul had started dating. Now he was more open to them too.

"Trust me, Ash," Paul rolled his eyes, "I don't wanna do this either. But my lovely girlfriend pleaded me to do this."

"More like ordered you," Ash snickered.

Then he sighed.

"I don't know, Paul," he whispered, looking over the lake, "I really don't. It's just….It's just that I don't know how to comprehend my feelings. I don't know how to deal with all this mental exhaustion."

"I didn't know you knew such long words. Well, jokes aside, I know how you feel," Paul mumbled after a long pause, "I was like that before I confessed to Troublesome about my feelings."

"How do I know I'm ready?" Ash asked, looking hopefully at Paul, who shrugged.

"I dunno about that," he replied, "You'll know when you are. But remember this, Ash: you know, deep down that she's special; you know deep down that you love her and just how much. You just need to give your feelings a proper way."

And with a pat on the shoulder, Paul stood up and went away towards his and Dawn's tent.

Silence enveloped the surroundings again, except for the occasional chittering of the Kricketune and Kricketot.

"…..I-I love M-Misty," Ash suddenly and finally murmured and stood up abruptly.

He quickly went in his tent and pulled out _the_ handkerchief: the pink one with a sun made on it. He kissed it.

Ash knew what he had to do now.

But unknown to him, a very familiar blunette was watching his every action.

* * *

A week later, Misty was humming a soft tune as she swept the gym's pool. She was in her workout clothes: a red capris and a navy blue crop-top. Her hair, which were now up to her mid-back, were held in a bun.

Her body glistened in sweat in the heat.

"Misty? Are you done yet?" May yelled from Misty's room from upstairs.

"May, what I'm doing is not a child's job! You know that!" Misty yelled back.

She couldn't figure it out why _was_ May rummaging her wardrobe.

May had come in her room at six o'clock in the morning, looking very happy. Misty had even asked her what was wrong with her, but May had just shook it off like calling her crazy wasn't a big deal.

As if on cue, May came trotting down the stairs. In her hands, she held a black and white halter dress and a navy blue dress with sweetheart neckline, both of thigh-length.

"I didn't know you owned these!" May exclaimed and setting the dresses aside, tried to pull Misty out of the pool.

"May! I'm not done…." Misty protest was drowned by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Coming!" she yelled as she dashed forwards and opened the door.

The sight made her blink once. Then twice. And then thrice.

It was Ash.

"ASH!" Misty shouted and pulled him in a bone-crushing hug.

She had expected him to recoil back a bit, but he didn't. If only, he hugged back more vigorously.

After a moment, he stepped back a little and said, "I missed you."

It would be an understatement to say that Misty was taken off-guard.

"I-I missed you t-too," she shuttered back.

For the first time then, she noticed how much Ash had grown since she had seen him: taller and – she couldn't help but think – handsomer.

Misty's growth had attracted Ash too. He couldn't help but think about her shapely legs and her curvy body.

"Pikachu-Pi! Pika-cha!" Pikachu exclaimed and jumped in Misty's awaiting arms.

"I missed you too, Pikachu!"

She nuzzled him a bit before he resumed his position on Ash's shoulder.

Only then did Misty notice the three people behind Ash.

"DAWN?!" Misty yelled again, hugging Dawn tightly.

"I didn't know you were Ash's new travel companion!" Misty remarked, letting the blunette go, "How come you never told me, Ash?!"

"Uh….I didn't know you two knew each other!"

May hugged Dawn too and then went to hug Brock along with Misty.

"Nice to see you too, Brock!" both greeted simultaneously.

After a round of thorough introduction to Paul, they went inside the living room and made them comfortable.

"See?" May said, glaring at Misty, "That is why I asked you to wear something else!"

Misty chuckled.

"They're only friends, May. But how did you know they were coming?"

"Uh…Um…I had a dream about it!"

May knew that it was a lame excuse as Misty narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well," Paul teased, "As Dawn says, _no need to worry!_ "

Everyone laughed and Dawn huffed.

They talked for a while about Ash's and Paul's journeys, Dawn's and May's contests, Misty's duties of the gym and Brock's attempted fails to 'woo' the ladies. Then the talk turned towards the reason of the unexpected visit.

"Well…" Dawn stated, "Ash wanted to talk to you."

All eyes turned towards him and Ash blushed.

"Somewhere alone?" he asked and Misty nodded.

Together, they went off to somewhere in the large house.

* * *

Once they were in the kitchen, Ash sighed.

"What did you want to talk about, Ash?" Misty asked as she busied herself and poured out juice for all of them.

In reality, though, she was just trying to hide her face from him, which was even darker then her hair.

" _Please this be what I think!"_ Misty repeatedly said in her mind.

"I just wanted to tell you that…..that….I-I-I just wanted a-a glass of water!" Ash suddenly blurted out, and mentally slapped himself.

"Sure," was what Misty muttered before she gave him a glass of water.

"Is there anything else?"

"N-no! I-I m-mean y-yes!" Ash stuttered foolishly, his face going red.

"ASH!" Misty yelled, which made him jump, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You are _so_ stupid!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I love you!"

Misty blinked, the recent words ringing in her head again and again: _I love you._

As soon as he had said that, Ash covered his mouth with both his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Misty!" he tried to say, flailing his arms wildly, "I-It isn't what it sounded like! I-I…."

"You idiot!" Misty whispered before she pounced on him and kissed him full-on.

To Ash, the shock and surprise was endless. It seemed to him that he was on the seventh-sky: to be kissed be the girl he loved.

Without wasting a second more, he kissed back, nipping ever so slightly on her lips, which only made her kiss harder. It was full of passion. Full of love: the love they were forced to abandon when Misty had to leave due to her duties of a gym-leader.

It was only when they became aware of the need of air, did the broke apart.

"Misty," Ash said, closing his eyes and placing his forehead against her, "I love you so much. I really do."

"I love you too, Ash," Misty murmured back as she caressed his cheek, "So much."

It was pure bliss. And they both loved it.

"May I?" Ash asked, smiling down at the 'angel', as he liked to think of her. He pulled her closer and raised her face by her chin.

Chocolate met Viridian, both sparkling.

"You may."

And with that, they were kissing again.

They would have stayed like this forever but….

"AWW!"

Ash and Misty sprang apart, flushing furiously, only to see a disgruntled looking, phone-aloft May, a smirking Paul, Brock with an 'I-knew-it-all-along' grin and Dawn, trying her best to suppress her squeal.

" _Why_ did you do that Dawn?!" May yelled, pouting at the blue-haired girl.

"It was so romantic!" Dawn replied as if what she had said was fool-proof.

May huffed.

"Wait…." Misty said, raising an eyebrow, "You taped the whole thing?!"

May, ignoring her anger for once, nodded happily.

"It's right here!"

Misty shook her head and sighed.

"Should've known…."

Paul chuckled.

"I don't wanna think about exactly _what_ you might have done if Troublesome, here, hadn't interrupted you."

Dawn pouted.

"My name is Dawn!"

"Very funny Paul," Ash grumbled, rolling his eyes, "Like you and _your Troublesome_ haven't done anything, right?"

"Shut up." It was Paul's turn to blush.

Ash started laughing, and after a moment, everyone else joined in too; even Paul.

But, amongst all this, Misty couldn't help but think: _He does!_

* * *

 **Done!**

 **How was it? Tell me in the reviews!**


End file.
